Crash Bandicoot
|image1 = |caption1=''WHOA!!!'' |row1 = Classic Bandicoot Skylanders |row2 = PlayStation |row3 = Jess Harnell |row4 = Crash Bandicoot |row5 = Crash Bandicoot (1996) |row6 = Video Game }} Crash Bandicoot is the titular protagonist of the Crash Bandicoot series, the former mascot of PlayStation, and would be playable in The Crossover Game. Trophy Information BOX-WRECKING BANDICOOT WITH SOME SKILLS Bio coming soon... Crash's Legacy Official Media: * Crash Bandicoot (1996) * Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back * Crash Bandicoot: Warped * Crash Team Racing * Crash Bash * Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex * Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure * Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced * Crash Nitro Kart * Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage * Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy * Crash Twinsanity * Crash Tag Team Racing * Crash Boom Bang * Crash of the Titans * Crash: Mind Over Mutant * Uncharted 4: A Thief's End * Skylanders: Imaginators * Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Unofficial/Non-Canon: * PlayStation All-Stars Clash * PlayStation All-Stars Round 2 * Super Smash Bros. NeXt (Cross-Platform Mode only) * Microsoft Legends Battle Zone X (Cross-Platform Mode only) * PlayStation: Orange, Purple, and Polygon Versions * PlayStation x Nintendo: Super Smash Bros All-Stars Story Role TBA... Rivals Name: Mario, TBA Reason: VS Mario: '''TBA '''Connection: Mario: '''TBA Current Status: TBA... Moveset Crash Bandicoot is a rather unique character as, while he has more or less average range in his melee attacks, his Fruit Bazooka allows him to outzone numerous other characters with surprising efficiency. Crash's mobility is remarkable as well, since he can use his Death Tornado Spin to maneuver around the stage and put pressure onto his opponents. However, his Polar Express works as a great recovery move instead of Super Belly Flop due to it's short jump and sudden drop, despite being Crash's third jump. This moveset applies to his Classic Bandicoot and Skylanders variations. Normal Combos * '''Neutral: Crash swings his arm quickly to slap the opponent twice, then kicks with his left leg directly forward. Attacking while in the air, Crash kicks in a goody kung-fu pose. * Forward/Backward: If Crash is moving at a moderate pace, he will perform an back-hand swing with his arm. If Crash is dashing, he drops to the floor and slides a short distance, performing an Sliding-kick. Attacking while moving forward in the air will make Crash swings his arm forward, tumbling in the air. Moving backward and attacking will make Crash thrust his head backwards. * Upward: Crash spins his arm upwards while standing in place. If using this in the air, Crash will clap his hands above his head. * Downward: Crash swings his arm to sweep the opponent's legs from under them. While in the air, Crash spreads his limbs and drops downwards in a Body Slam. Smash Attacks * Side: Crash twists his body slightly, closing one eye as he tenses himself, then suddenly spins in place with his limbs thrust out. * Up: Crash bends over, tenses himself, then jumps up and throws both arms upwards. * Down: Crash places his hands on the ground, tenses himself, then kicks to the side with both legs. Special Moves * Neutral - Death Tornado Spin: Crash spins in place, his body becoming a blur as twirls like a tornado with his arms out. At first glance, this attack is similar to Luigi and Dr. Mario's Down Specials, as the attack can be continued by rapidly pressing the button. However, Crash can perform this attack indefinitely as opposed to either of the other characters. As a trade-off, not only is Crash's attack weaker, it can't trap the opponent to cause multiple hits. In addition, the attack can be cancelled by any attack from a distance. As such, this attack isn't useful as a major damage dealer and is used more for crowd control and/or recovery, as the spin slows Crash's fall. * Back/Forward - Polar Express: Polar from Crash Bandicoot 2 suddenly appears from underneath Crash and leaps forward, Crash getting dragged along for the ride with a loud "Whoa!" Anyone hit by this attack is knocked back, and there's a random chance of freezing the opponent; however, much like Little Mac's Side Special, Crash has no control over his own trajectory, and it's very easy to suicide with this attack. Once Polar touches down from his leap, he leaves, and Crash needs a brief moment to regain his bearings. * Upward - Super Belly Flop: Crash suddenly leaps upwards approximately his own height, spreads his limbs and drops straight down, slamming into the ground facefirst. When he hits the ground, he releases a small shockwave that blows opponents back slightly and launches away any items. Anyone unfortunate enough to be caught directly under Crash himself is buried, akin to DK's Side Special or the Pitfall item. Due to the short jump and sudden drop, despite being Crash's third jump this move isn't ideal for recovery. * Downward - Fruit Bazooka: Crash pulls a large bazooka from nowhere, and fires a Wumpa fruit from it. If the button is held, the player can use the control stick to aim the attack with the assistance of a thin red laser sight; Crash won't fire until the button is released. While holding the button, however, Crash can't move. Despite the setup, the attack does below average damage, and is most useful for it's range and stopping power. Supers * Aku Aku's Magic: Aku Aku flies in and attaches himself to Crash's face, making him invincible for 10 seconds. Touching opponents on-contact will damage and let them fly. * Oh No Yo-Yo Fo' Show!: Crash picks out his yo-yo, able to aim and ensnare opponents in order to attack them close by using its thread. If he doesn't ensnare any opponents, Crash will entangle himself with it, leaving him open to attacks; but quickly break free. Taunts * Up: Crash pulls out three Wumpa Fruits and juggles them for a bit. * Side: Aku Aku appears behind Crash; he turns, but Aku Aku flies around the opposite side, then flies back when Crash turns back, before leaving. * Down: A crate appears beneath Crash's feet, much to his surprise, so he jumps up and smashes it under his feet in triumph. Animations * Character Intro: Crash teleports into the stage similar how he did in the PS1 games and N. Sane Trilogy. * Victory Screen: Crash performs his trademark Crash Dance. * Losing Screen: Crash claps his hands, his eyes vacant and his tongue hanging out. * Idle Animation: Crash starts to pick his ear, digging his finger in deep enough to force him to close one eye before plucking out a Wumpa fruit, which he will toss away casually into the air. Costumes Classic Bandicoot * Twinsanity: Crash's design from Crash Twinsanity and the web-series Smashified. * Wrath of Cortex: Crash's design from Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. * Retro: Crash's actual appearance from the old Crash games, rendered in the PSone's polygonal graphic style. ** Scuba Gear: Crash wears his scuba-gear from Crash Bandicoot: Warped. ** Hog Wild: Crash wears a biker suit from Crash Bandicoot: Warped. Skylanders * Imaginators: Crash's current design from Skylanders: Imaginators. * HD Bandicoot: Crash's new design from Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy. * Titans: Crash's design from Crash of the Titans and Mind Over Mutant. Category:PlayStation Category:Playable Characters Category:Licensed Category:Console Characters Category:The Crossover Game